Cloudy/Relationships
This page shows the interactions between Cloudy and the other characters in BFDI. Cloudy failed to join BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB (has only joined BFB so far) so interactions between Cloudy and other characters are limited. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. BFDI Contestants Coiny In No More Snow!, after Coiny and Bomby helping Pin to get out, Cloudy and Lightning appeared over the tree and struck the tree. Coiny and Bomby were running away and screaming. In This Episode Is About Basketball, Cloudy gets mad at Coiny for throwing the challenge ball, which missed and broke his windows in the scrap collection. Status: Minor Enemies Leafy In Getting Teardrop to Talk, after Leafy's confrontation with Fries, she offers to befriend Gaty, Nickel, and Cloudy. Nickel and Cloudy accepted, with Cloudy saying "Id'z coot do gollegd az many vrients az bozziple." Cloudy later gets prompted by Leafy to join her team and accepts. However, in Lick Your Way to Freedom, Leafy starts trying to manage Cloudy, such as assigning him a job, which he doesn't like. When Leafy is about to get eliminated, Cloudy says "GOLLEGT THAD LEAV! GOLLEGT THAD LEAV!" He also shows displeasure for her when he asked, "Then why tit you gill Palloony zo many dimes!?" Status: Enemies Pin In No More Snow!, Lightning, summoned by Cloudy, struck a pine tree while Pin was stuck in the glue. Pin was presumably killed when the tree crushed her. Status: Enemies (on Pin's side) Woody In This Episode Is About Basketball, when DEATH P.A.C.T. and BEEP were the final two, Cloudy encourages Woody to throw the ball successfully. Status: Minor Friends BFDIA Contestants Bomby In No More Snow!, when Coiny and Bomby were attempting to help Pin to get out of some glue, Cloudy and Lightning appeared over the tree and struck the tree. Coiny and Bomby were running away and screaming, whilst Pin was killed by the tree. Status: Minor Enemies Book In "Reveal Novum", Book's definition of Cloudy says: Cloudy - is white when happy, a raincloud when sad, and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! Otherwise the 2 characters have never spoken to or interacted with eachother. Status: Minor Friends ''' Nickel In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Nickel seems to admire Cloudy for both his thirty-seven favorite numbers and his contribution to BEEP's team name. '''Status: Friends BFB Contestants Bell In Reveal Novum, Bell was attached to Cloudy when Fanny blew them away when they failed to join BFDI with 4 votes. Status: Minor Friends Fanny Fanny blew away Cloudy and Bell when the Announcer said that Cloudy and Bell only got 4 votes to join BFDI, thus failed to join. Fanny also laughed as well. Status: Enemies Lightning Cloudy and Lightning have never shown direct interaction, but Lightning is summoned when Cloudy is angry. One instance of this is when Lightning strikes down a tree that collapsed on Pin in No More Snow! Lightning and Cloudy also appeared together in Cloudy's audition to join BFDI in The Reveal. Status: Minor Friends Other Characters X In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Cloudy noticed that X was gone, despite Four telling X that nobody noticed he was gone. In This Episode Is About Basketball, Cloudy was comforting X after he said the voting results backwards. Status: Minor Friends Category:Interaction Pages Category:Everyone And Pages Category:Relationships